


Don't Wake Me.

by xxIz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But I tagged the rest of the team anyway because they're mentioned for like ten seconds, Drabbleish, Fluff, It's pretty short so, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reminiscing, There isn't really much of anyone other than KageHina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxIz/pseuds/xxIz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't wake me, 'cause I don't wanna' leave this dream."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wake Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Don't wake me" by Skillet. It isn't exactly like the song, I was just given the idea while listening to it.  
> Enjoy.

"Kageyama, over here!" Hinata yelled, jumping up and closing his eyes, ready to smack the volleyball the other was hitting towards him.  
The other members of the team glanced their way, just long enough to see Hinata hit the ball before they went back to their own practice routines.  
Kageyama smiled briefly to himself once Hinata hit the ball and started yelling out of excitement. He was always so energetic. "Yeah, Kageyama, one more! Toss to me again! Come on!"  
The setter reached for another ball, tossing it again. The ball perfectly collided with Hinata's hand as the bright haired boy jumped up and closed his eyes, putting his full trust in Kageyama's tosses once again.  
He let out another excited ramble of words, "Did you see that, Kageyama!? I hit it again! Did you see!? Waah, let's do it again! Toss to me!" He smiled brightly. His smiles always lit the room; Just like he did.  
Kageyama bit his lip, trying his hardest to keep in the slight smile that was threatening to spread across face.  
"Hinata, I know you're having fun, but we should all start heading home now, you can practice again tomorrow, okay?" Sugawara interrupted Hinata's excitement. It was getting late, the sun had already started to set, and the sky was getting darker by the minute.  
"Aw, come on, can we stay just a little longer? Kageyama, help me out here!" The shorter boy looked at the other, hoping he'd say something to make Sugawara agree to let them stay later.  
Kageyama shrugged his shoulders and made his way towards the abandoned volleyballs, helping to clean up the gym. "Help me with these, you're the one who hit them everywhere." He said, ignoring the other boy's request to have extra practice. In truth, he wanted to stay longer. He wanted to stay with Hinata, wanted to be alone with him, and be the only one who got to see that dazzling smile once he hit the ball that Kageyama himself had tossed to him. He wasn't about to voice his thoughts though, instead he ignored them and continued putting the stray volleyballs away.  
Hinata pouted and Sugawara gave him an apologetic smile, "We still have practice everyday this week!" He said, hoping that would cheer the boy up, and of course, it did. Hinata smiled and nodded, "Alright, we'll practice harder tomorrow!" He rushed over to help Kageyama with the remaining volleyballs.  
Most of the members had already left by the time the two had finished cleaning up the rest of the gym, leaving them alone with the captain, who was already throwing his bag over his shoulder and heading for the door, "I'm locking up, hurry up!" he told the two as he waited for them at the door.  
"Coming!" Hinata shouted back and looked towards Kageyama.  
"Hey," He started with a quiet voice, the complete opposite of the usual loud tone he used.  
Kageyama glanced towards the shorter boy, his way of letting him know that he was listening.  
"Wanna' come home with me? My family are at my grandparent's house for the day. They won't be home until tomorrow." He said, even quieter than before, with a hint of shyness in his voice.  
Kageyama kept the excitement he felt away from his expression and bottled it up in his head as he let out a uninterested sounding, "Okay."  
The other smiled at this reply and hurried towards his bag as Kageyama took his own, and the two made their way out the door, leaving Daichi to stay behind to lock up after making sure everything was cleaned up right.  
The walk was quiet, until they were a good bit away from the school and Hinata had something on his mind that he wanted to get off of his chest.  
"Kageyama?" Hinata started, looking up at the taller boy.  
"Hm?"  
"Can we, uh.." He faked a cough, hoping it'd make himself seem less shy, and what he was about to ask less awkward. "Can we.. Hold hands?" He mumbled the second part, but Kageyama heard him.  
"Well?" The orange haired boy asked when he got no reply, his cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.  
"Well what? Speak up, dumbass." Kageyama scoffed quietly, pretending not to hear what the other boy had asked, wanting to hear it again, but trying to seem like he hadn't even the slightest interest in it, though he couldn't take his eyes off of the adorable expression and flushed cheeks.  
Hinata's blush spread from his cheeks, turning his face a light scarlet color. "Nevermind." He huffed, not wanting to ask a second time.  
Kageyama had a small smile playing on his lips as he reached over and intertwined their fingers.  
The shorter of the two instantly turned his head towards the taller, widening his eyes slightly, "You heard me!" He accused, embarrassed at the fact that Kageyama just wanted to get more of a reaction out of him.  
"I did." He laughed quietly, reaching his free hand towards the fluffy looking hair he'd so badly wanted to run his fingers through, and ruffled his hair.  
Hinata's cheeks were still stained a lovely reddish color as he grumbled about the other boy being _so embarrassing. Why do I even like you? ___  
Kageyama shrugged and stopped walking, pulling Hinata back, the other falling against his chest at the abrupt stop and pull. "Ouch!" He whined as his nose made a slightly rough impact against Kageyama's upper body. "What was that fo-"  
"Shut up." Kageyama cut him off and leaned down, gripping his hand tighter with the closer he got to the other's face.  
"K-Kageyama?" Hinata stuttered. Kageyama just wouldn't let him get rid of that blush, would he?  
He squeezed his eyes shut out of nervousness while the taller boy's face got closer and closer to his own, keeping his eyes closed up until their lips were pressed together. His eyelids then fluttered opened as he crossed his eyes slightly and gazed at the blue-grey orbs in front of his own hazel ones.  
Their lips stayed connected only for a few seconds before Kageyama pulled away, straitening himself back up, but keeping the close proximity between the two.  
Their eyes stayed locked onto one another, the two just stood there, until Hinata stood on his tiptoes and placed his hands on Kageyama's shoulders to keep himself levered.  
Kageyama got the hint, wrapping one arm around the other's waist, and placing his other hand on the boy's hip, he leaned in as the two closed their eyes and their lips met once again in a soft, lingering kiss.  
  
  
  
Kageyama awoke in his bed, his fingers instantly moved from their place on his stomach and he touched his lips, remembering exactly how it felt for his former lover's lips to be placed upon his own. He sighed as his fingers moved from their place, and instead moved his arm to cover his eyes, blocking out the morning light coming in from the window across from the bed. _Why did I let him go? ___He wondered to himself, remembering Hinata's devastated expression when Kageyama suggested that they break up since they were going to different collages, "There's a possibility that we'll want to see other people." He had told him.  
He had classes to go to today, but he'd had a wonderful dream, or more of a memory than a dream, about the first time he and Hinata had kissed. _I'd rather dream of you than focus on work anyway._ He thought to himself as he grabbed his phone from the bedside table and muted it, knowing someone would call and ask why he hadn't made it to any of his classes.  
He turned away from the window and buried himself underneath his blankets, fading back into the world of dreams, with Hinata in particular roaming around in his thoughts.  
  
_When it's you I'm dreaming of, I don't wanna' wake up._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and critique are very much appreciated.
> 
> If you have requests or anything, feel free to let me know; any pairing, any genre.
> 
> http://watashiwaluna.tumblr.com


End file.
